TRANFORMATION for somebody i love
by SHOR24-7
Summary: this story is about Ally getting a makeover OR SHOULD SAY TRANSFORMATION IN TO A NEW ALLY for Austin but there is obstacles in the way read to find out what they are (REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK)
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys this is my new story hope you guys like and I am working on this with Kat567

* * *

Ally's Pov

Hi I am Allyson Dawson but you can call me Ally and today is the anniversary of me giving up my stage fright and I am at Sonic Boom working waiting for my friend Trish so I can go shopping with here so we can change my look and all and the main reason why I am doing this is because I like Austin Moon one of my bestfriends and the person that help me get over my stage fright and the person that I have a my major crush on but no one knows it not Trish even knows it.

Trish Walked in and said

Hey Guess who got a Job at Sally's Beauty Supplies

Um Let me Guess You

Yup

Ok I am ready to get this make over done and over with

K lets go then

So I went to my dad and said I am taking my break and he said ok and then I walked out with Trish and we went to Deb and charlotterusse we got at least 5 bags of clothes and then after that we went to kohl's and Forever21 and we got a bag or two from there and we are finish and we went to Hair Cuttery and it was next to where Trish worked so we went in Hair Cuttery made our appointment and then we walk to Sally's and we end up getting curlers and straighteners and I got a free wand and Trish got a free straightener so after we shop there we went to Claire's real fast and got hair and nails accessories and jewelry and then we went back to Hair Cuttery and I got my hair done there and I go my hair curled and got blonde tips and after we where finish we went to payless to see if they had heels they had a couple but then I remember that I got 15 pairs of shoes that coming today or already came from Shoedazzel and Just Fab and I better I hide them from Trish because she will kill me when she see's me leopard heels. So I said

Hey Trish I am tired so I am going home

k

bye

bye

So me and Trish we went our separate ways and I went home quickly to take all my bags home and when I went home I saw at least 15 boxes on the steps and I jumped up and down when I saw them they are my heals and I can wear them so now I open the door and ran in and then ran back down and grabbed as many boxes as I can and took them upstairs and I did that about five times and then I was finish so went to my bed and rest and I was thinking to myself that I should start it today and so I did and it is such a beautiful day in Miami so how about me being really dressy today so I went in the bags and I saw this beautiful dress we got from deb it was a pink lace top with a black skirt and ruffles (AN: Picture outfits be on our profile) and I put that on and I went to find a pair of heel and I found a tan pair with chins hanging down on the heels and I got them out of the box and went downstairs to put them on and I got down there and put them on and walked out of the house and lock up and almost saw it almost three o'clock almost for my work shift and an hour to me and Austin alone time as I called it

I walked in the sonic boom and said

Dad I am back

k sweetheart and we are closing early today because I got a convention to go to in Chicago

k but what time

um 3:30 oh and I be gone for 3 weeks and I am leaving right now and you don't need to keep open the sonic boom it's up to you k I gtg bye sweet heart

bye dad see you in three weeks

Ok so then he left and went home to get his bag so he can leave for the airport

So now its three thirty and I close up the shop and went to the practice room

I was upstairs singing and writing and didn't even know its almost 4:00 so I went to the steps and I saw Austin come in and he said

Hey Ally

Hey Austin

Where r u

I am coming down

then that's when I came down halfway I stop and that's when his mouth drop and he said

wow

wow what

you

me what

you change a lot

oh sorry I didn't tell you I just wanted to change my look to fit my singing career

You didn't need to

Yes I did

Then I continued to walk down the steps and I miss a step and I feel down the stairs and hit my head on the stair and he called 911 and he came running over and said

Ally Ally are you ok

I shock my head

He said come on Ally please Ally can you stay awake for me

I shock my head and was closing my eyes and Austin said

come on Ally keep your eyes open for me please keep your eyes open

then I close my eyes and Austin said

I Love You Ally please stay awake

Then I open my eyes widely and he said

Omg Ally are you ok

no

Ally the paramedics are coming

I don't thick I can do it I feel dizzy and about to pass out

Please Ally stay awake I will do anything for you to stay awake

Then my eyes where about the close and when that was happening he lean in and kiss me

-  
AN: Hope you like and All the pictures of the outfits will be on my profile page when every chapter is post if there Is any


	2. Chapter 2

REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME AND KAT... TO CONTINUE THIS


End file.
